conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximilian I
'''King Maximilian I '''of the Belgian and Dutch Realms is the second King of his families dynasty, the House of Saxe-Coburg and Bennett. Maximillian was born to Alexander I a Belgian German, whom was selected to be the King of the Belgians in 1950 after the Royal Question had been issued. Alexander came from the House of Bennett, which was a Saxon family that had not only settled in Germany, but also the Netherlands, France and England making the family one of the most widespread ethnically, allowing for ethnic tensions in Belgium to dwindle over having a French or Dutch King. His mother was Tanja of the House of Saxe-Coburg another Saxon family that is well known as being royalty, she was the daughter of royalty from historical Germany. Maximilian was raised to speak German, Dutch and French. Known as the Multilingual King, he typically does two speeches for both Dutch and French citizens. Biography While the Royal House and the Belgian Government show that King Maximilian was born in Brussels, Belgium, and typically appropriated by the people of Belgium and the Netherlands, several British, German and American scholars have confirmed that Maximilian was born in a central location of the Cogolian Forest to his mother Tanja, whom was located with her husband when fighting the Congolese rebellion. Born on October 21st, the Congolese and several African tribes claim that Maximilian was not crowned in Brussels by the Archbishop in 1995, but claim that he was crowned by the Comet Ikeya-Seki, saw across the world on the birth of the future Belgian King. When the news spread across the Congo and all of central Africa, tribes instead fighting for the Congolese rebels, fought for what they called the 'Son of the Comet' whom they placed in their pantheons as a god. When his father returned back to Belgium, his advisers to call for the actions that had taken place in Africa as the action of strategic victory by his current Majesty, and not of the actions of the comet and his sons birth. When returning, his father, Alexander I was celebrated as war hero, his advisers instructed him to fake Maximilian's birth at a Brussels hospital on December 21st, another important date; being the Winter Solstice. Growing up in Brussels, Maximilian was skilled in the languages of Dutch and French, his parents strictly enforcing him to display precedence in his academia, and rather then what he pressured, the art of war. He was extremely talented in the art of American boxing, which he preferred over the royal art of fencing, while the practice of boxing was heavily frowned upon by this father, Max made up by showing the ability to play the game of chess exceedingly well to his father. In 1975, Maximilian took several trips across central Africa and other Belgian provinces across the world, speaking to local leaders and leaders such as Johannes de Klerk of South Africa to settle issues in Africa. While in the Congo, a tribes men had presented a set of armor to his lord as a gift from the people of the Congo to the 'King of the Sky', noting his birth was that of crownship to the Congo, the comet was the jewel and the sky the headresss, the sun his septer and the moon his globus cruciger. Not wanting to hurt the feelings of the tribesmen, whom led one of the largest groups in the central Congo, wore the armor while present in the capital and several tribal courts, being praised as voice of the people. Maximilian continues to return to the Congo in the tier in which the Belgian Royal Guard calls as "The Royal Garments of the Congo". Maximilian had inscribed in the armor stating in French "Les gens, la loi, liberté", in Dutch "De mensen, de wet, vrijheid" and in German "Die Menschen, das Gesetz, und die Freiheit", literally meaning "The People, The Law, and Liberty.". Political Powers & Duties Category:Belgian Empire